forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark stalker
| size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Blindsight 60 ft (18 m) | lifespan = | location = | language = Dark One language, Undercommon, Common | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Underground | height = | weight = | skincolor = Dusky | haircolor = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} The dark stalkers were a race of humanoids dwelling in the Underdark. They were natural rogues with powers of stealth and shadow. They were one of the two subraces of the dark ones. Description Unlike their dark creeper kin, dark stalkers appeared almost fully human, but with dusky skin and pale, even white eyes. They only ever wore black clothing of somber style with masks to cover their faces. They fought in leather armor. and wielded a short sword and javelin or rapier, longbow, and dagger. Powers Thrice a day, a dark stalker could envelop itself in cloak of shadows, concealing it from view even in bright light, aiding its defense. This darkness was magical, so a foe needed the ability to see in magical darkness to penetrate it. A dark stalker could utilize all its acute senses—hearing and smell as well as sight—to discern its surroundings and locate beings. Even in absolute darkness, it had perfect sight out to 60 feet (18.3 meters). However, when caught in daylight (natural or magical), a dark stalker was dazzled or badly demoralized in all ways. A dark stalker could conjure a fog cloud spell twice a day. A dark stalker had natural expertise in the use of poisons, and never risked poisoning itself. Personality The dark stalkers hated light of any kind, and would assault any being who carried a source of illumination, whether a lantern, a torch, or magic. They did not harass those who passed without the aid of an artificial light source. A dark stalker would never show its face if it could avoid it. They weren't likely to speak either. Combat Dark stalkers were craven creatures, but highly skilled in stealth and in ambush. They usually surprised and picked off their foes from the shadows. They were natural backstabbers, most dangerous when making a sneak attack from flanking or surprise. Dark stalkers fought in total darkness wherever possible, and beat a hasty retreat if they lost the upper hand. For this, they used their fog cloud spells to cover their escape. Dark stalkers favored envenoming their short swords and javelins to inflict more devastating wounds. They favored shadow essence poison, but medium spider venom was also known to be used. Society Among the dark ones, the dark stalkers were the leaders. They led dark creepers in ambush and combat. If not working alone, dark ones typically operated in bands of two to five dark creepers led by one dark stalker. Their tribes comprised less than a hundred members, with twenty to eighty dark creepers and two to five dark stalker leaders. Dark ones spoke their own tongue, called Dark One. They seemed to comprehend Undercommon, but no one ever heard them utter it. They also knew Common. Relations The dark ones were an enigmatic people, even to other races in the Underdark. They usually only came into contact with outsiders when they stole some item from others or defended their lairs from their foes. History In the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR, a group of dark one mercenaries (a dark stalker and four dark creepers) were hired by clerics of Shar involved in the operations at the Temple of Mystra in Wheloon and the Lost Refuge in the Vast Swamp in Cormyr. By early Eleint, they'd taken up residence in the Tomb of Chonis to watch over the petitioners travelling between the two points. In particular, they watched for groups investigating these petitioners. Adventurers investigating the Temple of Mystra may have encountered them. Appendix References Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures of chaotic neutral alignment